A Song For The Heart
by FuuHououjii03
Summary: Four girls and two guys from our world are summoned to Celphiro, and they must help Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu fill their mission. Will they return?
1. Chapter 1

A Song For the Heart  
  
By FuuHououjii03  
  
Disclaimers: I DON'T OWN MKR! IF I DID, I WOULD BE RICH! Anyway, it belongs to three lovely ladies that are called CLAMP! Don't sue me; all I have is some manga, the movie Of Mice and Men, and a computer. You won't get anything out of me for 11 years. However, I do own Rachel, Tina, Katie, Elizabeth, Shannon, Thomas, Cam, Kevin, and Gary. Please do not take them without my permission. Also, I don't own Hoobastank or Linkin Park. Thank you, and have a nice day.  
  
*****  
  
" Young lady! I don't appreciate the tone you are giving me! One more step like that, and you'll be in the office quicker then you can say what did I do. Do you understand?"  
  
" Yes maim, I understand," I replied with a short answer.  
  
" Good, I don't want any trouble for the rest of the year. You have to get all your work in. You were just perfect in the other marking periods. You're hanging out with the wrong crowd. I can help you find some real friends."  
  
" No thank you maim."  
  
" Fine, you are dismissed."  
  
*****  
  
" How did it go? I heard her yelling at ya, was it that bad?" asked a girl with long, black hair.  
  
" Rachel, do think I'm hanging out with the wrong crowd?"  
  
" No… Why do you ask Mitchell?  
  
" Goff says to stop hanging out with you guys."  
  
" WHAT THE HELL! HOW CAN YOU STAND THAT! EVEN BETTER, HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT!"  
  
Those words know how to make you feel better, even if you're the girl that a lot of people hate. I was not very popular, one of the freaks I guess. Whenever someone made fun of me, I usually would just agree and get on with my life. I had been a loner most of my life, and still one to this day, but I had friends that were really friends.  
  
" Where's Tina and Shannon?" I asked, confused that they would just go away without even talking to me about what Mrs. Goff said.  
  
" Office, they're complaining about your 'smart alck comment'," Rachel replied with a hint of amusement in her voice.  
  
" I think we should get the others and go help them."  
  
" No need, we're meeting them at the office, we're all making the complaint."  
  
*****  
  
" I can't believe that Mrs. Wright would say that!" Tina said. Our complaint was just denied and said Mrs. Goff was here long enough to no about comments like that.  
  
" I know," replied Shannon, " and if you make another mistake, you can't go to Japan with the rest of us!"  
  
" Hey! That went for you guys to!" I hastily stated.  
  
Japan, the place I had wanted to go to since third grade. The place where there was manga everywhere and the Tokyo Tower! I had just barely made the list, if it hadn't been for Mr. Martilla's great request, then I wouldn't be going!  
  
*****  
  
" Well, we're finally going!" I announced at long last, " we're going to the airport and then we're leaving for two years! Better yet, I sitting by GARY!"  
  
" Chill, will ya!" screamed Rachel, " I think we have all heard enough about Gary to last us a lifetime. If you don't shut up, I'm going to tell him you like him!"  
  
That shut me up, and we were on our way.  
  
*****  
  
We reached the airport and got on plane. We reached Japan in 15 hours, and were on our way to the school we were staying at. We stopped by the Tokyo Tower and that began the start of Ayla, Katie, Rachel, and my greatest adventure. We were sucked up by the ground, and taken to a strange place where we all fell into a deep sleep.  
  
When we woke up, three figures were over us.  
  
" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" 


	2. Chapter 2

A Song for The Heart  
  
By FuuHououjii03  
  
Disclaimers: Look at Chapter 1……..  
  
GOMAN! I had a typo in chapter 1! It supposes to be four lovely ladies called CLAMP, not three! Thank you Zipp for reviewing! Anyway….. on with the story! Zipp, what school do you go to?  
  
*****  
  
" WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" That voice jolted me awake, and I furiously woke up Rachel, Ayla, and Katie.  
  
" WHO ARE YOU?!?!" ANSWER ME NOW OR I'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU!" I could tell she wasn't joking around. I found my voice and replied.  
  
" I am Elizabeth Mitchell, and my friends are Katie Gail, Rachel Ariyavakul, and Ayla Ludwig. Who are you, and could you please tell me where we are?"  
  
" Should we? I dunno if we should trust them……"  
  
" Umi, look at their clothes! They're from Earth! Of course we should tell them who we are… HIKARU DON"T!"  
  
A young girl who looked about 11 bounced over to us and introduced herself. " HHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII! MY NAME IS HIKARU AND WE'RE IN CELPHIRO! THE GIRL WITH LONG, BLUE HAIR IS UMI," I remembered her as the person who yelled at us, " AND THE GIRL WITH SHORT, BLONDE HAIR IS FUU!"  
  
" My, my. Isn't someone a tad bit hyperactive?" whispered Katie.  
  
" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS WHISPERING ABOUT?!?!?!?!!?" cried Umi, as though she didn't want us here.  
  
" Umi! I'd think you would be nice to these people?!?!" a new voice was heard in the trees. A short man with a horn on his head came crash down and landed near Hikaru.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" I asked, wondering how the hell he got here.  
  
" I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I am Guru Clef, and I have a question for you."  
  
" What is it short man?" asked Rachel rudely.  
  
" Do any of you know these two men?" Clef pointed to two young men that he had brought with him.  
  
" OH MY GOD! IT'S GARY AND THOMAS!" Rachel shouted loudly.  
  
Gary, the person I really like, was here, in this strange world, and ……. ASLEEP! HOW CAN HE…? Oh never mind him. Suddenly, we were transported to a place that many people were anxiously awaiting our arrival.  
  
*****  
  
" I will kill them, and their souls will be mine! Kaze! Go kill them, if you fail, I will have your head!"  
  
" Yes, my queen."  
  
*****  
  
After all our scars and wounds were treated, we were called to the throne room.  
  
" Ah, here are our new magic knights!"  
  
" WHAT! THEY CAN"T BE MAGIC KINGHTS! WE ARE THE ONLY ONES!" shouted Umi. I thought that she really must hate us to say that.  
  
" Umi, I have found out that there are four more magic knights. This is because there is a new evil that is coming to kill you, and we need more power to stop him or her. Please come forth, new magic knights." We went up there very slowly. " Do any of you know how to use magic?" We all shook out heads. " Oh dear…… Very well then, MAGIC GIFT!" After he said that, the only thing that I could see was thunder around me. I tried to get a glimpse of the others, but that was impossible. Finally, the thunder faded away, and I could see clearly. He then gave us armor and told us to come up one- by-one. Ayla went up first.  
  
" What is your name?"  
  
" Ayla" He put two fingers to her forehead.  
  
" Do you feel it? Do you feel different then before?"  
  
" I… feel… different…."  
  
" That's your powers."  
  
" Cannot express it in words only."  
  
" Your magic."  
  
With that, she was done, Next, Katie went up.  
  
" What is your name?"  
  
" Katie." With that, the whole routine went again. After Katie was Rachel, and I was last.  
  
Just before I went up, I saw Gary in the crowd. It made me so happy he came.  
  
*****  
  
Afterwards, we were allowed to go to our room and talk before the dance at 8. We went up there and chatted, and soon topic came up about the ceremony. I asked everyone what they saw when Clef saw 'magic gift.' Katie said she saw wood, like the forest. Ayla saw metal, it was all bent around her. Rachel saw rocks, and they formed into one big rock around her. We were so fascinated by this that, we let the time go bye. When we finally figured out what time it, we had 1 hour to get ready. We scurried around, look for dress; we found the perfect ones, and put them on. 


	3. Chapter 3

A Song For The Heart By FuuHououjii03  
  
Disclaimers: Please see other chapters.  
  
THANK YOU ZIPP FOR REVIEWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yes, anyway, they are all a bit OOC I guess, but hey, my story. My rules! ^^;;;;;;;;;; Anyway, on with the story. PS- Sorry it took so long.  
  
***** We finished dressing about twenty minutes before time. Ayla was wearing a silver dress that was *a bit* *cough cough* reviling, Rachel was wearing a short, black dress that hugged her womanly places, Katie wore a simple, medium length brown dress that made her look elegant, and I wore a faded yellow, long dress that made me look somewhat elegant. Once we were done, we began to talk again. (AN- Sorry that most of it is conversation and that the girls talk to much, but hey. ^^;;;)  
  
" Hey! Did you see that guy with the silver hair?" asked Katie curiously.  
  
" I think. Was he talking to a short guy with a beer bottle? I asked.  
  
" Yup, that was him."  
  
" OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Katie, do you like him?" I asked slyly.  
  
Katie countered that in a second, " NO! I mean. yes. no!"  
  
" I heard a yes in there!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
" Alright, so I like him. Big hairy deal."  
  
" I like that Guru Clef guy!" exclaimed Ayla. All of us started at her weirdly, like her hair was on fire. " Well I do.."  
  
" Hey Mitchell, I bet your glad that Gary's here," said Rachel in another sly voice.  
  
" Um. n-n-n-n-no. W-w-w-w-why w-w-w-would I-I-I-I b-b-be," I managed to stutter out.  
  
" Oh sure, I'm really believe you," Rachel said as she winked at me. Just before I counted, a maid walked in and announced that the dance was starting. I glanced over at Rachel, and mouthed the words; you're lucky, to her. She just smiled at me. ***** " Kaze, attack their party. This is the perfect time! Remember if you fail, you're head is as good as mine!  
  
" Yes my queen. I understand." ***** Everything was going very smoothly and perfect. We had to get introduced to everyone. The crowned prince, Ferio, keep dancing with Fuu. Rachel danced with Thomas many times and Ayla danced with Celf. It was a funny site, him being so short. Katie danced with Eagle a few times and everything was going well. I didn't dance with anyone because I wanted Gary to ask. Finally, he walked up to me, and asked me to dance. He was beet red. When Rachel saw us, she winked at me.  
  
As another song started up, there was a loud bang. An intruder had come ad was going after Ayla. Something inside me sprang and words formed in my head.  
  
" LIGHTING FLASH!" A huge yellow spark flew from my hand and hit him. He flew back and then vanished in a cloud of smoke.  
  
******* " You failed me."  
  
" My lady, it was a mistake!"  
  
" You must die. Good-bye."  
  
******* " Are you all okay?" Clef said in a frantic voice.  
  
" Yes, but I think Mitchell and Gary might want to be alone!"  
  
Gary and I were in a very *suggestive* position. He was under me and I was on all fours.  
  
" SHUT UP!" 


End file.
